1. Field
The present invention relates to an image displaying apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus for displaying an image and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for appreciating a 3-dimensional image more pleasantly in consideration of an environment for appreciation.
2. Background
Recently, the demand for an image display device of a terminal type is increasing. And, terminals of the image display devices can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. Moreover, the mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again in accordance with possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Recently, as a 3-dimensional (hereinafter abbreviated 3D) image of a stereoscopic type (e.g., binocular disparity) can be implemented on a display unit of a mobile terminal, there are ongoing demands for a method of appreciating the 3D stereoscopic image more conveniently and pleasantly.